


buttercream

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Pansmione - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 19:32:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a game of spin the bottle leads to the best night of hermione's life.





	buttercream

**Author's Note:**

> this is for my e - she's nagged at me for a pansmione smut for ages and i finally gave in. i love u a lot and will miss u more than i can imagine. enjoy ;)

The eighth-year common room was vibrant with chatter. There were empty Butterbeer bottles all over the place, along with bits of food strewn all over the floor. The party had been going on for nearly three hours, but the eighth-years weren’t tired yet. There were small groups of people dotted around the room, talking and laughing and enjoying themselves, but most people were sat in a circle in the middle of the room, an empty bottle lying on its side in the centre of the circle.

“Right, right, _my_ turn!” Harry yelled, taking a swig of Butterbeer and flicking the bottle with his wand. To nobody’s surprise, it stopped with the tip of the bottle facing Draco. Harry crawled across the floor, grinning at his boyfriend. He kissed him hotly, and they fell to the floor. Everybody around them groaned.

“Get a room!” Dean shouted, laughing. Harry and Draco parted and held their hands up in surrender. Harry moved back to his spot on the floor and everyone turned to Hermione, on Harry’s right side. Harry wiggled his eyebrows at her.

“Go on, Hermione,” he grinned. “Have a go!”

Hermione rolled her eyes and half-heartedly pushed the bottle with her finger. It spun very slowly, the crowd waiting in agony for it to stop. Finally, it came to a halt, pointing right at...Pansy.

Hermione went pink, her cheeks suddenly flushing with colour. Pansy looked up from the bottle and locked eyes with her, her expression nothing short of delighted. Hermione took a deep breath and shuffled across the floor, settling down in front of Pansy, who inched closer until their noses were almost touching.

It seemed that the entire room had held its breath, including Hermione. She sighed, closed her eyes and leaned in, sealing the gap between her and Pansy. Pansy’s lips were soft and plump, and she was an incredibly good kisser. Hermione thought about pulling away, but she was enjoying this so much and, instead, deepened the kiss. She heard a few of the other students catcall or whoop in the background, but she didn’t care. She was losing herself in the kiss and felt like she was floating.

Hermione felt Pansy’s tongue pushing against her lips, and opened her mouth. She could properly taste Pansy now: red wine and dark chocolate. It was perfect. Hermione could have sworn she’d smelled something like this before, perhaps in Potions…

Pansy’s hands were on Hermione’s face now, and she was kissing her harder and harder with each passing second. Hermione couldn’t breathe. She pulled away, her brown eyes gazing into Pansy’s olive green ones. They grinned at each other.

“Fucking hell,” someone’s voice reminded them that they were not alone. “That was- Merlin, I think you just gave Harry and Draco a run for their money.”

“You have no idea.” Hermione said breathlessly. “I think - I think we’re going to leave, now.”

She got to her feet and helped Pansy up, then led her away while the people behind them whooped and cheered. Hermione led Pansy down a corridor and stopped in front of her dorm room. She didn’t have a roommate, and there was nobody else in the corridor, so she whirled Pansy around and slammed her against the door, her lips running up and down Pansy’s neck. Pansy gasped and ran her hands through Hermione’s hair. Hermione fumbled for the doorknob and they stumbled into the room, kissing each other like there was no tomorrow.

Hermione kicked the door shut and pushed Pansy backwards onto her bed. She gently lowered herself down on top of her, propping herself up on her arms as she dipped her neck to kiss Pansy. She was obsessed with kissing Pansy; it was like drinking a bottle of Felix Felicis over and over again. Hermione felt as though she _had_ drunken some Felix Felicis, considering how lucky she was feeling in that moment.

Pansy pulled on Hermione’s jumper. “Get this off,” she instructed. Hermione did as she was told. Pansy unbuttoned her own shirt and watched Hermione pull her jumper over her head. She grinned and licked her lips at the sight of Hermione in a bra. Hermione was equally pleased to see Pansy. She was about to lean down and kiss Pansy’s chest when Pansy softly asked Hermione if she could take her skirt off for her.

Hermione nodded, but first stood up and kicked her jeans off, then quickly picked up her wand and pointed it at the door.

_“Muffliato!”_

Then she slowly wriggled Pansy’s skirt down her legs until it passed her ankles. Hermione tossed the skirt aside and crawled back across the bed, finally bending down and kissing the milky white skin between Pansy’s breasts. Pansy moaned and grabbed fistfuls on Hermione’s flyaway brown hair as Hermione moved further down her body.

Hermione used her teeth to tug at the fabric of Pansy’s expensive-looking silk underwear and pulled it away. She kissed Pansy’s inner thigh and slowly worked her way up until she had her nose buried in the sweet heaven of Pansy’s warmth. She sucked on the bud and made Pansy call out with pleasure. A few more minutes went by, Hermione licking and sucking the warm, wet flesh until finally, Pansy bucked her hips as she peaked, and Hermione lapped up the fluid leaking from within.

Pansy took a moment to recover from the mind-blowing orgasm Hermione had just given her, kissing Hermione and savouring the exquisite flavour of her lips: Butterbeer and creamy vanilla frosting. It was like nothing Pansy had tasted before, but it satisfied her greed like nothing else; not even like a glass of her favourite red wine.

Pansy reached around Hermione and unclasped her bra, letting it fall away from her breasts. Hermione slung it through her arms and tossed it away.

“Holy fuck, you’re so beautiful,” said Pansy softly. Hermione blushed and leaned forward, relishing in the ungodly pleasure she felt as Pansy expertly sucked on her nipple. She let out an exasperated moan and rolled over. Pansy followed, straddling Hermione’s waist and removing her own bra. She lifted her hips into the air and kissed Hermione more, her fingers slipping further and further down Hermione’s body; along her stomach, under the waistband of her briefs, between the lips…

“You’re so wet,” she whispered gleefully. Hermione gasped as Pansy rubbed her thumb against her clit. She screwed her eyes shut as a sudden warmth rushed over her. When she opened her eyes again, Pansy was grinning, and then Hermione felt Pansy slip one of her pale, slender fingers inside her.

“You like that? You want more?” Pansy’s voice was soft and persuasive. Hermione found herself nodding uncontrollably. Pansy slipped another finger in and Hermione let out a pent up gasp at the overwhelming sensation coursing through her. She moaned as Pansy moved her fingers in and out, her thumb still circling her clit, both girls breathing heavily. Hermione writhed underneath Pansy and felt the rush of her orgasm wash over her, her hips bucking. Pansy pulled out her fingers and slipped them into her mouth, then collapsed onto the bed beside Hermione, lifting her leg and wrapping it over Hermione’s.

“That,” said Hermione breathlessly. “was the best I’ve ever had.”

“Oh we aren’t done yet,” Pansy grinned. They lay there for a moment, and, when Hermione felt as though she had recovered, allowed Pansy to help her up. Pansy opened the door and poked her head out into the corridor. It seemed that the party had died down, as the shouts coming from the common room no longer echoed off the stone walls. Hermione wrapped herself in a dressing gown and threw Pansy another, and the two of them tiptoed down the hall to Pansy and Draco’s bedroom.

Pansy knocked on the door. There was no reply, and she quietly turned the knob.

“I guess they’re fucking in Potter’s room this time,” Pansy smirked, walking over to her bedside table and pulling out a small but long box. “I suppose we’d better go back to your room, seeing as nobody’s really likely to walk in on us there.”

Hermione nodded and followed Pansy back to her room. She closed the door behind them and locked it. She recast the Silencing Charm and took off her dressing gown. She decided to pull off her underwear too, and was now completely naked. Pansy walked up to her, also naked, and wrapped her slender arms around Hermione’s curved figure, her hands running down Hermione’s back and squeezing Hermione’s arse as she kissed her again.  
“Look what I’ve brought,” she said, opening the box and taking out a long, thick, double-ended pink dildo attached to a kinky leather strap. “I haven’t had the chance to try it out yet… You want to have a go?”

Hermione looked at Pansy and nodded quickly. Pansy slipped into the strap-on and adjusted the inner head, moaning quietly as she did so. Then she guided Hermione over to the bed, kissing as they went, and lay her down on the sheets. She took a hold of the other end in her right hand and slipped it inside Hermione.

“Fuck…” Hermione moaned softly as the rubber toy filled her. Pansy rocked back and forth, gasping occasionally as the strap-on grazed her clit. She gradually picked up speed, and Hermione was gripping the bed sheets so tightly her knuckles were white.

 _“Pansy!”_ she called out as she climaxed. Pansy pulled out and tossed the strap-on to the floor.

“I’m not there yet,” Pansy said, breathing heavily. “Mind giving me a push?”

Hermione shook her head and breathed heavily as Pansy moved around and gently lowered herself on to Hermione’s face. Hermione licked upwards and sucked on Pansy’s clit. She flicked her tongue back and forth until Pansy called out with delight and rolled away, collapsing beside Hermione once again.

“ _That_ ,” Pansy breathed. “was the best I’ve ever had.”

Hermione laughed. “You’re telling me.”


End file.
